Upon the Frosted Heavens
by BlackBelt
Summary: A series of one-shots centering on the two ice-controllers of Seireitei and their relationship. (HitsuRuki) Story 3: Rukia is transported to an ice-palace in a fantastical world to become a bride-elect for a handsome prince. With twenty-five potential brides all fighting for position of princess things are about to get cut throat. Human reality-TV, eat your heart out.
1. Motivation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. It is owned by Tite Kubo.

_**Upon the Frosted Heavens**_

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Pairings:** Hitsugaya/Rukia and some other minor ones

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** A series of one-shots centering on the two ice-controllers of Seireitei and their relationship.

**(general) Warnings:** There will be cursing, sex, sexual tension, dark moments, humor, AUs, OOCness, and character teasing

**Story 1:** Just when Hitsugaya thought he could never reach his potential, he finds motivation in the most unlikely of places.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Warnings:** Minor AU

_**Motivation**_

It had only been a year since he finally joined the academy and already so many were eyeing him hungrily. Whispers lulled around him whenever he walked down the hall, the sea of people parting to make room as he passed. Rumors spread of a monster residing within the form of a small boy and that he made even the warmest summer nights brisk with a winter chill.

Squads and captains could barely keep their greedy hands to themselves. Everyone could see what he was and the potential he had in his lanky body. Already he stood above those three years his senior. Even some already placed in squads paled in comparison to this younger boy.

His intelligence was off the charts. Despite looking twelve, his maturity couldn't be touched and his focus was impeccable. His power chilled people physically and mentally. And he was chosen by a sword so young…and by one of legend: the great Hyourinmaru.

He was also very cute. In a few years and he begins to slowly age, he will definitely be one of the most attractive men within Seireitei.

He was bound for greatness, possibly the youngest captain within the history of the great Soul Society.

But Hitsugaya Toushirou cared nothing about any of that.

He ignored the rumors and stares. He scoffed at the idea of a captain's position. And he certainly wasn't interested in a fan-group.

All he came to do was get stronger so his powers would stop leaking out and hurting those around him. Or at the very least stop harming those very few he cared about. Nothing else caught his attention.

But where did that leave him?

He found nothing inspiring. He felt trapped within a hallowed existence.

Despite his good looks, set future, and amazing potential there was nothing around him to ever make him feel happy. He was left alone by most everyone. Usually when one was a prodigy, people only flocked around for selfish gain or to harm the competition…and within the short year he's been at the academy, Hitsugaya has discovered both types.

He did see that blond woman with the pink scarf, Matsumoto, but not very often. She was so much older than him and already a lieutenant. Despite her crushing and suffocating hugs when she did see him, he wouldn't exactly call them friends.

The one person he would call a friend pretty much forgot he existed. Momo didn't seem very aware about much of anything out of this captain called Aizen. She rarely ever asked about him or his life. It was so narrowly focused on this captain that he was growing very worried but had no idea how to talk to his fading friend about it.

There was one other, a captain named Ukitake who popped in and out of his life at random. Usually with an armload of gifts. It left him a bit stumped but the man would just proclaim them whiteys needed to stick together.

Hitsugaya wasn't sure if he should trust the man or not.

Which left him a bit lonely. Everyone else was jealous, ready to use him, or very put off by his cold personality.

He felt like nothing. He didn't feel like anything around him really mattered. He had his power under better control, so why would he want to stay? What was he going to do with his life?

He asked himself that almost every day and almost every day he was answered with a solemn silence.

There was nothing there to answer him back.

Till one day, about a week into his second year, he discovered what it was like to have a goal.

* * *

Hitsugaya sulked as he walked down the path to his private training area. He needed to vent. Maybe a few swings or punishing the ground would make him feel a bit better about life and the day, which had turned sour pretty fast.

After months of not seeing Momo they had planned to catch up over some cut up watermelon. But she cancelled when she heard rumors that Aizen would be in the vicinity. She apologized desperately, but she couldn't pass the opportunity to meet with him and try to make a connection.

He sneered and kicked a stone. His best friend was turning into a fangirl.

Not like he would admit it but he was a bit jealous. Even he had to admit that Aizen was cool. He was suave, calm, mature, intelligent, very powerful, but kind. Everyone respected him. Hitsugaya included.

And that made him steam even more.

Huffing, he slammed his fist into a tree, shaking it.

The brunette also seemed to have a goal. Like he knew everything he was aiming for and wanted would come to pass. And that made him work harder and become even better.

Something as simple as a push and doors opened up. There was power and potential.

But Hitsugaya didn't have that push. He wanted it, he was tired of feeling so distressed and restless in his life, but he just couldn't find it. He didn't even know where he could go about looking for one of those.

"Hey there snowflake, easy there with the tree. It didn't do anything to ya."

Hitsugaya jumped and spun around, not expecting someone to see his little tantrum. He blushed; very embarrassed he had been caught doing something childish.

Dark raven hair framed a pale but cute face with large violet eyes. She was even shorter than Momo and taller than himself by only two inches (he would loathe to admit more). She was tiny and frail looking but at the same time there was an undeniably rough edge about her.

She wasn't as cute as Momo and not a knockout like Matsumoto. But even he had to admit there was something very pretty about the girl. He's seen her before in passing before but has never had any interaction with her.

Kuchiki Rukia.

She was infamous around the academy. She was adopted by the Kuchiki clan, a noble clan filled with politicians and some of the best warriors within Seireitei.

Hitsugaya gulped and averted his eyes. Even with his fame he was not a noble and he should know his place in front of one lest he wanted trouble. He glared at the earth as if to blame it for his position. He hated feeling submissive.

"E-Excuse me." He muttered then blinked. "Wait a minute." His head snapped back up to give her his grumpy stares. "Snowflake?"

Her face, which had fallen into a sad frown, instantly brightened into a grin at his words. It was a cute and happy grin. She showed him all of her white teeth and her cheeks dimpled a little. Her dark purple eyes lightened a bit and had a slight sparkle to them.

It was very cute.

He blushed at the sight. It was a different smile from Momo's and Matsumoto's or any of the other girls in his class.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure what else to call you. Meant no insult." She leaned over and touched his hair very gently, pulling a strand but didn't pluck to make him uncomfortable. "I love the snow and ice. I'm drawn to it and all that it stands for. So I cant' stop staring at your hair." Her eyes, intense and passionate, then met his. "Or your eyes."

His eyes were normally a shocking green that rooted most to their spots. But there were times, when his emotions and his power got the better of him they turned into an icy-blue.

Instantly his tongue felt swollen at her blunt confession.

And her eyes, she was still staring at him. There was no judgment against him or glazed look like she was drifting off away from him. She was staring just at him and him alone.

He swore his neck was red now too.

"You feel a connection to it as well." She noted, her voice deeper than most girls but it still sounded feminine. There was something naturally sensuous and soft to it. He wondered if she was even aware of it. "You've seen it. The ice."

His back snapped straight and he nodded. "Y-Yes! You too? Have you dreamt of the plain of ice?"

Rukia shook her head, "Nope. Mine isn't a plain of ice. Mine is in a blizzard. It's a field made of flowers and they all have been formed of soft snow. All around me the wind is whipping around and carrying the snow as if in a dance. Everything moves in synch and brushes against each other gently despite the blistering wind."

Hitsugaya listened and imagined. He could almost see such a location from her hypnotic voice.

He found he liked her vision better. It sounded so much purer than his.

"I died in mine."

Rukia cocked her head to the side before another smile spread over her face. "Probably how you died then. That is your connection. Perhaps not the most romantic of images but it's why you can't escape it." She shrugged, that smile still on her face. "But you shouldn't want to. I've been told this is a power that seldom shows itself to others. Its voice only picks special folk."

She knew of the voice. She knew of being lost within white only to be found by that voice.

"Have you found the name of yours?" She continued.

This young girl before him was his kindred spirit. Someone who talks to the coldness and accepts it. Someone who can see the beauty and good despite the blistering chill. He never thought he would meet someone like him.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but let a small smile come on his face. "Yes, but I have yet to bring him out and he hasn't talked to me since."

"What's his name?"

"Hyourinmaru."

Rukia blinked in surprise, "Oh! _You're_ his wielder! I've heard that he chose someone. He is rumored to be the most powerful of all ice zankpaktous." She placed her hands on her hips. "So you're the infamous prodigy. I heard that you are defying all the rules. You already have a seated position waiting for you when you graduate and you already have your sword. Very impressive."

His face colored some more. "Have you learned yours?"

She looked down in embarrassment, "No. I should though. I've been talking with her long enough but I haven't earned her name." Her face fell a bit.

"Her?"

"Oh I know my zanpaktou is a woman. I've seen her too! She so beautiful and we have had many conversations." She smiled fondly in memory. "She's been talking to me ever since I was young and on the streets. I just never realized it was actually the spirit of a sword that was talking to me. But every night, when I was alone on the street she would hold me and tell me stories."

Rukia was so deep and so understanding.

"That's amazing. Only about a week before I joined here did I finally see him. And we've never talked." He found himself really looking up to the girl who had earned the affection of her zanpaktou.

Now it was her turn to blush. "Well, thanks. Oh yikes, I think I'm gonna be late for class. Gotta run. I'll see you around snowflake! Try to avoid hitting those trees!" And then she rushed off with a wave.

She left a tongue-tied and completely smitten Hitsugaya behind.

"B-B-Bye…"

* * *

Despite looking out for her, Hitsugaya didn't see the girl that left him emotionally in-awe till nearly another week later.

And it was by crashing into her.

Both were on the ground, holding their injured body parts: him his forehead and her her nose.

"Jeeze snowflake," she laughed, making sure nothing was bloodied or broken. "Watch where you're going."

Instantly he was blushing like a tomato. "S-Sorry. Are you all right? I'm so sorry."

She rubbed her nose and shook her head, "No worries. I can handle it. I just wanna make sure you are ok. You took a hit to the head."

"I-I'm fine!" Really, his pride was hurting more than his head.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" He squeaked out, his face deepening in color.

She laughed at the funny noise he made. She felt real comfortable around her snowflake. It felt so nice to have someone to talk to and look for in the crowd of strangers. They were connected and she could feel herself drawn to him.

Rukia blushed a little at the thought. "Well, glad you're ok." She beat him to the punch in helping him up.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, not feeling very manly. "I won't whine over this."

"Right, right. You're a shinigami. A first-class warrior." She grinned and gave him a pat on the head.

He scowled and slapped her hand away before he could stop himself. His normal defensive bristles on edge. "I'm not a child!"

She blinked in surprise. "Sorry. Y-You're right. You're not one."

He groaned. He didn't mean to do that! He just naturally snapped when he felt treated as a kid.

A moment of hurt went across her face and Hitsugaya felt miserable. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He didn't mean to make her feel bad.

"I didn't mean to snap. I just-"

"Get it a lot?" She smiled. "I'm not upset. I get it too. It's the curse of being short."

Hitsugaya nearly collapsed he was so relieved. He felt sick with himself the moment he snapped at her. It was like he committed a grave sin for hurting someone like her.

"You…uhm, really understand me a lot." He confessed awkwardly. "No one ever understands why I get upset."

"Psh, tall people don't understand our misery." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm a warrior yet some people treat me like a china-doll. My mistakes are dismissed too easily and many people hold back when training. It's insulting."

He smiled. It felt so nice to have someone comprehend. It wasn't like he wanted to grow up faster (though he would like to) it was about how people see his looks and height and fail to see anything else about him. He wanted to be seen as a man, not a boy.

It always bothered him when Momo did it. She was a delicate female and he wanted to be seen as her protector, her man. So when she would pat him on the head and treat him like he was something beneath her always bothered him.

Though he was wondering if he could be seen as someone else's man…

"Rukia."

And again Hitsugaya was taken by surprise from a voice behind him. Before him the girl stiffened and paled, a sad and almost scared look crossed her features.

Hitsugaya was on edge and stood between her and this force.

"N-Nii-sama."

'Nii-sama?' Hitsugaya spun around to face the opponent only to quickly bow. It was Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the Kuchiki family and one of the captains of the thirteenth squads.

Hitsugaya fist clenched over his pants. The man's eyes were staring him down. He was being scrutinized.

The presences of the man was overwhelming and suffocating. It felt like he had no self-worth or any right to do anything without permission.

This is what Rukia had to live with?

"Come Rukia." Byakuya commanded. "You don't have time to waste around with the likes of him."

Hitsugaya's head instantly snapped up and glared daggers at the man.

"N-Nii-sama…please. He's my f-friend." Rukia tried, looking close to tears.

He only answered her with a sharp glare.

Hitsugaya saw a shudder pass through the girl. She tried to keep her head up and shoulders straight. He could see how badly she wanted to defend her friendship but no matter what she did the glare kept her argument lodged in her throat.

This wasn't right.

This was not like Granny who had looked over him and had rubbed his back when he was facing hard moments in life. This was not how family was supposed to be around each other.

"N-Nii-sama," she tried again.

"Rukia. Now."

Her head fell. "Y-Yes nii-sama." She gave Hitsugaya a water look and mouthed an apology before she left with her brother.

'What? What was that?' He was left alone and stewing in some anger.

At the moment Hitsugaya knew he did not like the head of the noble Kuchiki family.

* * *

"I-I am so sorry."

Hitsugaya paused in his training and looked over at Rukia who was standing a few feet from him, her head bowed down in shame.

"He had no right to speak to you like that. We can be friends. B-But…I can't stand up to him. He just looks at me and I can't do anything." She confessed. "And h-how do I tell him off when he took in someone like me? I was a street-rat and he risked his prestigious role for me. But…he shouldn't…I-I…"

Hitsugaya listened and gave her a sympathetic stare. He hadn't known she was suffering too. Different from him but it was still painful.

"It's ok."

"It's not ok! He was mistreating my snowflake and-and was a bully and I just stood there!"

"Your snowflake?" He smiled. He liked that. "You should know my name already. It's Hitsugaya Toushirou. Not snowflake."

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Well I prefer snowflake." She rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Y-You forgive me?"

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I was there with you." He frowned at the memory from a few days back. "The man was intimidating and knows how to make someone feel small. I could barely glare at him. You at least got some words out. He is…powerful." His fist clenched tightly over his bokken as his teeth gritted tightly together.

He hated feeling weak and small. He hated feeling submissive. And he hated how Rukia looked so lonely.

And he really hated Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Hey, uhm, you wanna spar snowflake?" She brought out her own wooden sword. "I think we both could use a bit of venting."

He blinked at the sight and then nodded in excitement. He wanted to show off to her. He wanted to show her he was…something.

"Yes." He smirked and held up his weapon.

The spar lasted five minutes.

Hitsugaya yelped as he fell back to the earth. He looked up at the girl in shock. He was the top in everything! He excelled in swordsmanship!

Rukia was staring at him in shock as well. "Wow, you're amazing. You really are a prodigy."

He certainly didn't feel like one on the ground. He felt disgruntled he failed to her. As much as he tried to hide it, he was a very sore loser.

"You're better." He grumbled, picking himself up. He glared at his weapon as if it was to blame.

She shrugged modestly, "I would hope I was a little decent. I will be graduating in a month and the Kuchiki clan has trained me. It would be a pity if I can't hold my own against you."

Hitsugaya's head snapped up to look at her, "What? You only have a month left?"

He still had a few years till he graduated! How was he supposed to be around her when she wasn't going to be around? What about his hope in spending time with her? He finally found his kindred spirit, someone who made him feel, and he only had a month left with her?

There were plans! He was thinking of maybe pursuing her, thinking he could see if all that romantic talk people yakked about was worth any trouble. With her, he thought it might.

The world wasn't fair.

"Yeah. S-Sorry."

"You sure do apologize for things that aren't your fault." He sighed. "Do you know what squad you will be in?"

"Yes, the Thirteenth Squad with Ukitake-taichou."

He blinked, "Him? I know him. He visits me often with candy and toys." He scowled again. He really was not some child! "He is a bit smothering. I try to stay away from him."

"This is wonderful!" She cheered and grabbed his hands. "Ukitake-taichou is very kind. And if you are his friend maybe he will allow me to come and visit you. Maybe you can even come into the squad!" She grinned, clenching his hands tightly. "He even will have some members of his squad train those in the academy."

All of a sudden Hitsugaya loved Ukitake and couldn't wait to see him with all those gifts. Maybe he could talk with the captain about Rukia.

He couldn't help but clench her hands back too. They felt small and delicate.

His ears redden a little.

'Maybe there is a chance. If I work hard enough maybe we can be together. Maybe…' A resolve strengthen within him as he looked at his crush before him.

All he needed to do was work harder.

* * *

The month passed far too quickly.

But almost every day the two cold-lovers found some time to at least smile at each other and say hello.

But now she was gone. She was in a squad.

Hitsugaya found himself very irritable without his kindred-spirit around. He really wanted to see her again.

He would think of her often. Not much else would enter his thoughts. Not his insecurities from before, Momo, or Aizen.

He would think of her raven hair and how it bounced. Or her big violet eyes and how they darkened with seriousness or lightened up with playfulness. And those smile, although they were dimming a little, they were so cute and gave his heart clenches.

She seemed perfect to him. And he wanted her.

But was he worthy enough?

'No.' The truth tasted bitter and foul.

How could he be with someone like her? There was no way her brother nor her clan would ever agree for someone like him to be with her.

At first, he was tempted to give up. She was out of his league and would always be out of his league.

Unless he was a captain.

Hitsugaya looked up at the ceiling of his dorm. Hope swelling in his heart.

He could be a captain. Everyone has confirmed this. He had the potential to be one within a few years after graduation. And a captain was a deserving position of the Kuchiki princess.

His lips twisted into a smile at the thought. He could be with her and show Byakuya wrong.

'Rukia. My Rukia.' He sighed at the thought. He really loved the sound of that. Hitsugaya just continued to daydream about her and what it would be like to spend an eternity with her.

He would need to be careful with this crush. Should anyone find out his romantic side had woken up he would need to freeze their lips off to keep them quiet. Last thing he needed was to be seen as "adorable" on top of his childish appearance.

'I want Rukia.' He really wanted her. She made him so very happy.

'Just work a bit harder. If I work harder and study harder we can be together.'

His strive, his motivation, his goal had become Kuchiki Rukia.

He was going to be the best there was. He was going to come out on top and become the strongest there was.

He smirked smugly and called out for Hyourinmaru. He gave up talking to the spirit for months. But now he felt like it was the right time.

"I want to become captain." He confessed to the zanpaktou. "I want to defeat Kuchiki Byakuya. I want to be with Rukia."

_Are these your goals? Is this what you truly desire?_

There! It was him! It was finally him.

"Yes." He answered without any doubt. "It is."

_Very well._

And the link ended.

Not the most exciting or in-depth conversation, but it was better than nothing. He finally heard Hyourinmaru again. Now he was another step closer to reaching the position of captain, making Byakuya bow down and see his worth…

And then he could have her.

His grin was almost boyish. It would take so much hard work but it will turn out wonderfully. He wouldn't accept any other outcome.

'Rukia.' The blush returned at the memory of the girl.

All of a sudden he jumped out of bed. Who needs sleep? He needs to get back to training!

* * *

**Author:** Man it feels good to be back into the HitsuRuki fandom! It has been forever. I've really missed this couple. It really is one of my all time favorites from any series.

Sorry for any of those who had hoped from more sooner! School was a beating. But I am finally done and can put some more attention on fanfic writing! I can't promise I can give you another multi-chapter fic soon, but I am going to work on the mafia story and perhaps another one concentrating on HitsuRuki in the future. But I can't make any promises.

For now, please enjoy the one-shots. I love having these so I can write but not feel too pressured to update or complete anything. These will have a more low-key pace. But be warned, these will be some guilty-pleasure stuff form myself. You will probably get a lot of dark, seductive Hitsugaya in the near future!

Just to let you know, I've been in and out of the series so there will probably be a lot of non-cannon/minor-AU stories within the future. Along with total AUs…and (as mentioned) many dark Hitsugaya (drooooool).

Now, let me know what you think and if you have some recommendations for one-shots. I have a few ideas myself, but I certainly don't mind feeling inspired by you readers!

Btw: the stories will probably be in different lengths. This is actually very short for me. Haha, I typically write things that are around 10,000+ words. But each story will probably vary a bit!

Also, _**Conversing the Dragon**_ is being revised. It needed so much work and hopefully now it will be so much better.

Please R&R!


	2. Dragon's Keep

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. It is owned by Tite Kubo.

_**Upon the Frosted Heavens**_

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Pairings:** Hitsugaya/Rukia and some other minor ones

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** A series of one-shots centering on the two ice-controllers of Seireitei and their relationship.

**(general) Warnings:** There will be cursing, sex, sexual tension, dark moments, humor, AUs, OOCness, and character teasing

**Story 2:** (based on work by Ravyn) It was supposed to be a low-key evening of party-games and getting drunk by a fire. Now because of a dare, Rukia has to tread into an abandoned village with a haunting past.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Warnings:** AU, based on another fanfic (**_Castoff_** by Ravyn), cursing, seduction, possessiveness, and sexual moments

_**Dragon's Keep**_

"I-I can't…I **won't**." The woman with short-black hair and dark violet eyes whimpered.

Rukia has never been considered a coward. She was a strong, independent woman who every so often was called a stubborn-bitch; a term, while insulting, she took with some pride. But even her courage and rather, as a certain strawberry-moron calls it, manly-pride had its limits. And this was a time where both disappeared and her girly side was peeping out.

"Aw, you're not chicken, are you?" Renji crooned. He grinned evilly at her scowl and flopped his arms and started clucking at her. "Bwak, bwak, bwak! Understand that, Rukia? It is in your language after all."

Matsumoto promptly smacked Renji into the sand, hard.

"Ow!" He yelped, holding his head, worried his skull had fractured. "Damn it, woman! It was just a joke!"

Matsumoto didn't look amused as she crossed her arms under her ample chest. "Leave her alone. If she doesn't want to take the dare, then she doesn't have to. She _shouldn't_." She stressed, her face twisting into an upset scowl. "This is too dangerous."

"Hmph, it's a _walk_." He stressed right back. "How the hell is that dangerous?"

She huffed, "You know very well it's dangerous! Don't question me!"

Rukia pulled herself into a little ball as she watched her two friends fight. 'So. Much. Sexual. Tension.' She twitched, knowing the two had it bad for each other. She wiggled her toes in the sand in worry, peeking over her shoulder at the foreboding woods eyeing her with hunger.

'Why are we even here?' She wondered as she pulled her purple jacket closer over her body. 'Stupid strawberry.'

It was Ichigo's twenty-first birthday, and what did he want to do for a party? He wanted to go on a boat ride and have a private party on an abandoned, and probably private property, island.

And what does everyone say?

Bring the beer!

Rukia rubbed her head. One of her 'stupid men and their stupidity' migraines was forming. She didn't like this place at all.

It wasn't as if she wasn't adventurous, but she was pretty good at following rules and wasn't always spontaneous. It felt wrong to be on the island without permission. It was a small island, only about seven miles by seven miles, and it was off the coastline of the city. It was a historical landmark though tours have long stopped.

Which made her think it was bought and owned privately and they were looking at jail time and marks on their record for a party.

It was dangerous too! What if there was a storm? What if their boat ran out of gas? What if they were _eaten_?

In short, she was against the idea and said they should have the party at somewhere fun and normal. Like Chappy-land.

Sadly, she was the only one with good taste and everyone had whined against her distaste. After all why would she be against it? She would be out in the water and in nature. Maybe she could see an actual bunny instead of a creepy fake one. It wasn't fair! She always ruined the fun.

'Hmph! Just because I don't want to be on an island owned by the government and probably filled with mutant hillbillies bent on feasting on our liver and making pretty ornaments out of our skin does not mean I ruin all the fun!' She snorted, pouting as she glared at the noisy group who was debating on whether she should take the dare or not.

It was almost cut down the middle; half said she should be a brave bitch and do her dare while the other half wanted to throw her back on the boat where it was safe.

'We're here aren't we? So clearly I don't always ruin the fun.' She pouted even more. 'And I took dare when I clearly shouldn't have.' Rukia groaned, remembering her predicament.

What was this controversial dare she had to do?

She had to go into the forest of the island, past a broken down village, go to that abandoned shrine they all had found, and stay in there for thirty-minutes or longer.

Really, the things Renji came up with were dumb, pointless, and completely cruel.

'Then again,' Rukia winced. 'He might be getting back at me for my dare. I really didn't think the lobster would actually pinch his man-junk! I swear! I thought it would wiggle around if he placed it down his pants!'

Apparently Renji didn't care about her failed faith and now wanted revenge.

"It's not dangerous!" Renji snapped, tired of all the bickering. "Look, she took the dare so she has to do it. It's stupid and easy. All she has to do is go straight down that path," he pointed to a path they had discovered while walking around. "And just sit in that shrine for a while then come back. How the hell is that dangerous?!"

"Because there could be predators there and that place is terribly old! What if it caves in on her?" Matsumoto continued, rather protective over the tiny girl. "And even with the path she still could get lost. It's dark out."

Renji glared at the beautiful woman. "You're being ridiculous. You can't play favorites with Truth or Dare, Rangiku. And the shrine won't collapse on her! It held all of us. Hell, strawberry and myself even jumped around and mooned the damn thing."

"And you will be cursed to having a lobster infection and no woman would ever want to touch you." The strawberry-blonde growled.

Orihime giggled at this, "That was very rude, Renji. One should never disrespect a shrine."

Matsumoto nodded in agreement with her cousin, "Besides, as I said before; predators!"

"They'll will run away with their tails between their legs once she begins _nagging_ at them." Renji scoffed only to get hit with a beach ball they had been playing with when it there was light out. The redhead glared at Rukia who glared right back. "Nothing will happen to her."

"But the darkness!"

Renji rolled his eyes, "Even if she did get lost all she needed to do was keep walking straight till she got to the beach and then follow the coast line. She might be tired and sweaty from the walk, but she wouldn't be gone forever. Besides, all paths from the beach lead to that village. It's the heart of the island so it would be almost impossible to get lost."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "I still don't see any reason why she can't do this other than she is a little chicken."

Rukia growled. All her buttons being pushed perfectly till she finally couldn't take all the arguments and insults. Shooting up she stormed over to the boat, hopped in; they all could hear her cursing slightly as she rummaged through everything. She then came back out her katana in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

Renji yelped, eyeing the sword, "I-I-I didn't mean it! You're not a little chicken!"

"You idiot, I'm not using this to slaughter you! I'm taking it with me to the shrine!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Why did you even bring that thing? I swear you are obsessed with it."

Everyone at the party had met from taking the same martial-arts and kendo classes-Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo all met first at the age of five, then Orihime and her cousin Rangiku the rather odd twins Ikkaku and Ayesegawa, Chad, Kenpachi and his daughter Yachiru, and the meek Hanataro.

Unfortunately Yachiru had caught a cold and was unable to join the party, and in turn her father as well.

"I prefer to be safe than sorry, moron." She snapped back to the birthday-boy. "I'd rather have it and don't need it than need it and don't have it. Besides I feel empowered and secure with it."

"Mhm-hmm." He rolled his amber eyes at her behavior. "You're just a power-hungry control freak."

"And you have weird hair." She replied back instantly. "Well, I'm off!"

Hana looked over at Rukia, "Y-you don't have to Rukia-chan…"

She beamed down at him, "It's ok. Besides if I don't this monkey won't shut up about it for the rest of the week."

"Oh yeah…." The group groaned.

"Hey!" Renji huffed. "Whatever…just go on and get it over with. It will be a lot better with you gone!"

"Uh-huh…" She waved back, not listening.

"Be careful sweetie! You kill any man who gets close to you, ok?" Matsumoto cried out. She then turned to Renji with a growl. "I will get you back for making her do this."

"Me?! What did I do?!"

Rukia snorted over her laughter when she heard a powerful slap followed by a miserable yelp. 'Serves you right you monkey.'

She felt better knowing Renji was put in his place.

Once she got deeper into the woods did she click on the flashlight, keeping it trained ahead of her. She gulped when she noticed that the light was shaking a bit from her hand. The atmosphere was getting to her.

Every time she stepped on a twig that cracked under her foot she jumped and whenever the breeze blew some leaves she almost squealed.

Inhaling she paused in her steps, disgusted with herself and her fear.

"There is nothing out here that should make me this on edge! Erm…I-I think." She actually didn't know much about this location. For all she knew there had been a terrible massacre in this village, which is why it was abandoned and now filled with bloody ghosts.

'That is ridiculous.' She thought as the clumps of huts appeared. 'They all just abandoned the village because of the times or the government. There are plenty of reasons as to why this place is deserted like this. It's an old place. And…why it hasn't been torn down?'

She gave off a small squeak when she slipped a bit on the damp and muddy path.

Rukia caught herself before she fell. She would rather not get herself dirty when she would probably be on the island till dawn. She did wish she had placed on her sundress over her bikini (with boy-shorts as the bottom for the ever modest girl). She felt like she was setting herself up for a perfect horror-situation being so underdressed, even with her jacket.

First rule of any night party; don't dress like a skank, that usually means you were one of the first to be chopped up to bits.

"Stop it! You're about to pee yourself!" She squeaked. "People know this is private property and don't want history to be destroyed. Maybe they'll bring tourist back later or…or something! I dunno! What I do know is I need to be logical about this." She yelped when she stumbled again. "I-If they do make this a tourist hotspot they better redo this path."

Huffing she paused once she was in the middle of the village. The huts were decaying and the doorways lead to a frightful darkness. Many ceilings had caved in and others were leaning against each other, almost making a larger house. Moss and ivy had slowly grown over the once golden, brown, and tan homes.

It still rank of fish.

Gulping, Rukia tightened her hold on her weapon. It made her feel a little better in the situation. But not as much as she had hoped. After all, swords can't damage ghosts.

"Yep, about to pee myself. Stop doing this." She made some popping noises with her lips as she maneuvered her flashlight around to find the path that led to the shrine. "Where is that…ah!" She smiled when she re-discovered it.

She leaned over and pulled her sandals on a bit tighter, remembering that it was small climb, and began her way to the shrine to finish her dare.

"Stupid Renji and his stupid face." Rukia yelped when she fell again and her knee smashed against the stony path. "Ow! Rotten, stinken, fricken APE BOY!" She twitched, ready to turn around and go beat his face into itself. "This is way too slippery!"

Grumbling promises of ruin and misery for her friend, she picked herself right back up and crawled up to her destination.

Rukia almost sang out in happiness when she reached the shrine of the dragon.

She pulled herself up on the wooden opening and took a few moments to catch her breath. The air was humid and too warm for comfort.

"Ha!" She laughed, lunging her body back up. "Ha-ha-ha! I did it!" She jumped up and down and did a small dance of victory for surviving the climb. She shook her butt slightly as she jumped up and down.

Stopping herself she frowned at her immaturity, "What am I doing a victory dance for? I need to save that for when I finish the time!" Huffing she walked inside, taking a gander of her new home for the next thirty minutes.

It was a gorgeous shrine, or at least had been at some point.

It looked as if it had been kept in better shape then the village itself. Walking around she got absorbed in the history of this ancient place.

She approached the walls were a story was portrayed. Rukia couldn't quite get all the details of it from the paintings and other inscriptions but she got the over-all picture.

This village was both protected and ruled by a great dragon that roamed the seas and turned the water into ice during the winter. They built this shrine and gave him gifts in return that he allowed them to stay on this island and make a living from the bountiful fish. She knew this because they had been told when renting the boat that this place had always had an amazing amount of fish.

Everything on this island was at a balance…until it seemed one side got greedy. She couldn't tell which side it was but in the end the villagers somehow locked the dragon within this shrine and on the island: a cruel irony. Imprisoned in the thing that was meant to appease him.

Her eyes gazed over at the picture of the dragon.

It was beautiful: silver white, almost like snow or ice, but as the body grew longer it appeared slightly bluer like water. She could see both eyes, they were a bright blue. They were an electrifying color that stood out amongst the rest of its body.

Her attention then turned to the other side of the large room; it also had paintings, many worn down from the age of time.

It turns out the dragon had the ability to shape-shift. He could turn from a dragon and into a man. From the picture he had spiky white hair and green eyes, on his back a sword.

Walking over to it she gently touched the flat portrait of the man. There was no detail into the face, it reminded her a bit of the Egyptian carvings.

But she grasped a feeling that he was incredibly handsome.

Dark violet eyes continued down the line.

The ice-dragon was asleep within this shrine, as she had learned from the other painting, and the only way to revive was…

Rukia scowled as she wiped some sweat off her brow, "Of course. Blood…I think? Ugh! This is like two clichés in one. The answer to something is always faded off or blood…" She squinted at the final-or what she guessed was the final-bit of painting. She could vaguely make out some dark red splotch, making her think blood, but with how faded it was and how deep the moss had grown into the wood it was difficult for her to be sure.

She picked at the moss, now very curious, but stopped when she realized she was getting some of the paint and wood off as well. She really didn't want to damage this place any more.

"Well that is very anti-climatic." She stated gruffly, feeling sweat pour down her knees, calves, and shins. 'It is way to hot for this…I should've just used my katana and stabbed that monkey.'

Continuing her observation she walked around, poking around in every room she could find. Most rooms were filled with broken pots that were once filled with gifts for the dragon.

It wasn't until she went to the opposite side of the shrine, making good and sure to stay out on the outer porch (she will not be taken to the grave by a zombie, thank you very much!) that she found it.

The little woman almost dropped her items on the floor.

The katana displayed was gorgeous. Almost as beautiful as her own display-sword that she had back at her small apartment: Shirayuki.

This one was used for fighting, or at least had been. The hilt was an icy-blue and the tie that knotted into the hilt was a dark sea-foam green. She could see some dark stains over it. Blood. Its sheath was black with an imprint of a white dragon wrapped towards the hilt. The rest was just a gorgeous sleek marble black.

Ignoring the sweat that was now probably dripping on the floor, she swore it was that stuffy, Rukia placed down her two items on the ground, never taking her eyes off the sword. 'I'm so glad we didn't look around here. The boys might've done something terrible to it.'

And it would be a sin to damage such a spectacular sword.

She stepped further into the room, noticing that the paintings on the wall nearly matched the other room perfectly. But she was too enthralled with the sword to go and resolve the earlier mystery. She would see to that later.

The display was on a small step in the center of the wall furthest from the door. It looked like a pedestal, something of worship.

Swallowing, Rukia carefully stepped on the altar and approached the sword.

"Hm?" She shook off the feeling, for some reason she thought the air shifted slightly. Rukia looked over it before gently scooped it up. She blinked, swearing that it just pulsed in her hands.

'Stop getting lost in your haunted thoughts.' She warned herself, remembering her bladder.

"Nothing happened." Shrugging, she softly stroked it, taking in the perfect detail. People back then really knew how to make weapons into art. "It's perfect."

It was much to heavy for her. Whoever used this was most definitely a man. A strong one.

Smiling, feeling a bit romantic (over a sword, her friends were right, she was weird) and touched the guard up top, it was in a shape of a star. With a click she brought it out slightly, just enough so she could see a bit of the metal.

It wasn't rusted or dull. The metal was as pristine as if it was just created that morning. It was as intimidating as a fang.

'A canine or a talon…' She then giggled slightly at this. "From a dragon I bet."

Grinning, she turned it over, studying all the details while she had the time. There was something hypnotic about the blade.

Pulling it out further, she gazed into the clean metal. 'I can see my reflection. How on earth is it this well maintained?' She cocked her head back and forth, trying to understand the possibility.

"So weiIIIK!" She shrieked, spinning around to face the opening to the outdoors.

Nothing.

Gulping, Rukia looked back down to the blade and quickly sheathed it back all the way. Her arms had goosebumps all over them and her hands were shaking.

She closed her eyes, willing the nightmare away from her head. "Dear gods, I am going to pee myself. I'm scaring myself to the point."

She had seen glowing blue eyes in the reflection of the sword. She had thought they were behind her, like a predator creeping from the woods to feast on her, but she actually thought she saw them _within_ the blade.

"Holy crap. Damn you Renji. Yes, I said it. Damn you. You got me, a fine noble woman, to cursing you've made me so mad." She gulped, feeling nauseated. It was his fault that she was out here and his fault she had been made afraid of the supernatural (who on this fine good earth uses the whole weekend to watch Japanese horror films?! And force innocent girls like her to watch them too!?).

"Nothing is happening! Look at yourself, Rukia." She shook her head. "You're just letting the environment get to you. Nothing got you in the village and nothing will get you now. There were no eyes in the sword." She scoffed. "It was the light of the moon or something."

She scratched her face a moment and then looked around, making sure no one was watching. "I'm sure it wouldn't be illegal to take this sword off here and take it to the painting. Just to compare."

Now the excitement was returning as she shoved the paranoia out of her mind. Wouldn't it be cool to see if this sword matched the one painted on the human dragon's back?

Rukia just wanted to make sure. Turning around she had completely been so wound up in the beauty and fear of the sword she forgot she was on a step.

With a gasp she lost her footing and slammed onto the ground, face first with the sword sprawled under her.

"Holy…crap…that hurt." She moaned as she picked her self up, whimpering in pain. The sword had probably bruised her breast pretty badly. "Aw man!" Her eyes went wide. "I'm bleeding!" Sure enough her lip had begun to bleed slightly and had made a few drops on the floor and on the sword.

Wiping her mouth with her arm she then gave it a lick, hoping that it wasn't too bad. "Matsumoto might really kill Renji if I come back bleeding." And last thing they needed was a murder on the beach. It would really ruin the birthday.

Sucking on her bottom lip she decided it probably wasn't too bad and picked herself back up. Off to her quest of knowledge!

"Hm?" She blinked when she noticed there was a glow. Looking over she frowned. "No…not the flashlight…"

The glow then grew. Her eyes went wide as she snapped her head down.

It was the sword…the sword was glowing.

Gasping she dropped it on the ground, her falling to her butt in shock and surprise. She crawled backwards to a wall and watched in horror and awe as it levitated above the ground. The glow was almost blinding.

"W-what's ha-happening?"

And then it exploded, Rukia gave off a small cry, holding her hands in front of her face to block the light and perhaps any attack, her eyes clenched shut.

Rukia was a trembling mess against the wall but it felt like the glow was gone. She slowly pulled her arms down and blinked away the tears of fright and the brightness.

"What…happened?" She rubbed her eyes a bit, trying to get all the spots and stuff out of her vision. "Ow." Rubbing them a bit more she placed her hands down before she looked around.

Nothing. Again.

"T-that…was…really weird." The tiny woman picked herself, a bit wobbly from the shock. For a brief moment of horror and embarrassment she thought she finally did lose control over her insides when she felt more liquid dribble down her legs.

Looking down she groaned, "You kidding me? Has my knee been split open the whole time? It wasn't sweat?" Well, it was still better than wetting herself. "It must've been when I fell…"

Snorting, she placed her hands on her hips and glared around the still room. "Was that a joke Renji? Renji did you set all of this up? Well, I'll tell you, it isn't very funny! I'll let everyone skin you for this!"

She froze and a tremble went down her spine.

Someone else was in the room.

"R-Renji? I…Ichigo? Come on out already! Face your demise like a man!"

And then her flashlight went out.

Gasping she spun around to face it, and perhaps catch her friends in the act but only saw darkness. The shrine had no light except from the moon outside.

Gulping, Rukia looked around, "You guys! Come…c-come on! T-this isn't funny!"

A chuckle came from the shadowed room.

Rukia's instincts were on high alert. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right at all.

She did not recognize that laughter. It was amused, but something about it reminded her what a cat would do once he cornered a mouse; it was dark and husky.

She slowly began to inch towards her fallen katana; she had a good guess at where she was in the room and how far away it was from her position.

"Ah…what a pretty little butterfly."

Her body stiffened at the tone. It was divine. Dark, low, husky…like a purr or a growl.

"W-who's there!? Show yourself! Or…or," she gulped, trying to keep sounding tough, "better yet, get the hell out of here before I kick your ass for scaring me!" She hoped that extra bit of cursing drove the point home that she meant business.

Sadly, it seems the mysterious man thought otherwise.

He chuckled from his hidden position, "My, such strong words from such a little butterfly."

She knew that she should just run, she was right at the door. But her katana was on the other side of the room; she couldn't leave it, as dumb as that sounded.

'Wait…can he see me?' She looked around a bit, wasn't she covered in shadows as well? How could he possibly see her? Swallowing her fear she fell into a fight position, her eyes darting around. "Who are you?!"

"Now, don't be rude butterfly." He purred. "You came into my domain…is it not right to give your name first?"

Rukia blinked, "This is your island?"

"Of course."

She paled somewhat, "Oh…" She fell back into a more loose position. It wasn't a mutant hillbilly. It would be terrible if a mutant hillbilly sounded like _that_. "I-I'm sorry for touching the sword…it was just so beautiful…a-and my friends and I thought this place was deserted and wasn't owned by anyone."

'**They** did at least…I told them didn't I? Ugh! People should learn to listen to me!' She thought.

"I'm sorry." She gave a bow in her apology. "I will tell them this is private property and we will move the party to somewhere else…"

Amusement just seemed to pour out of this hidden individual.

She bit her lip feeling very uncomfortable. Something still did not sit right within her stomach. "I also apologize f-for yelling at you…you really startled me…"

Some more chuckles, "I apologize then. I did not mean to frighten you."

Rukia scowled, "I said startled. Not frightened."

"Ah, my mistake. Then I apologize for _startling _you. Now," she could hear him walk around, though at the moment it felt more like stalk. "Would you kindly give me your name?"

Gulping down more fear, Rukia decided that giving out her first name wouldn't be too bad.

"R-Rukia." She needed her sword, she had to have her sword and run for it. Something was terribly, terribly wrong with the situation. "Now if you will excuse me, I will go and explain the situation to my friends."

She made a move towards her katana only for her wrist to be grabbed in a vice grip. She gasped and instantly tried to pull it away, "L-l-let me go! Let me go!"

"Shhh," he cooed, pulling her back against his chest. A nose buried itself in her hair slowly going down to her neck. His free hand fell to her hips, stroking it and her thigh; up and down, up and down, up and down before his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer to his body.

"Let me go!" She tried to escape. "W-what right do you have to touch me like this?! Get off of me!"

"No." His face finally reached her neck. "I think not…"

Rukia growled, "You don't have a choice! You do not have any right to do this!"

"I don't have a choice?" He sounded aggravated. "I think you are confused, little one. It is _you_ here that doesn't have a choice."

"Y-you're g-g-going to rape me?" She almost sobbed out, trying her best to keep her head up and a brave face on.

"Oh little butterfly, no." He now sounded soothing, his tongue darting out and licking her skin. It was warm, wet, and rough. It reminded her of a cat's tongue, just a bit softer.

"You woke me up, you freed me…you are in my keep and possession now."

"W-what?" Rukia squeaked out. "I did w-what?"

"Hush." He nipped her neck playfully. "Stay calm…it's alright. You have no reason to fear me."

"N-no reason!? You appeared out of nowhere, won't let me go, and n-now speaking in riddles! I find that a perfect reason to fear you!"

That same infuriating chuckle of his escaped his mouth, vibrating slightly on her neck. "Such an amusing thing. You are very strong-willed." She gasped when his hand went to her stomach and then lower, rubbing her sensually. "You're fertile and a virgin…" Her cheeks grew warm. Even at twenty-one she was still a virgin, she was constantly teased about it by her friends.

"Knowledge with fighting," His hands moved back up to her waist. "You seem quite powerful in your own right." His tongue darted out again. "Beautiful…"

Rukia stiffened slightly at this compliment, her body still shaking slightly.

"What a prize for me." His lips curled against her skin. "To think such a maiden would come here so freely and release me from that bindment spell."

"B-bindment spell? B…bu-but…y-you're t-the…" She shook her head. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening.

"I am known as Hitsugaya Toushirou, who has been dubbed the Ice-Dragon." He kissed the shell of her ear. "You, my little butterfly, have released me from that imprisonment…I thank you for that." He inhaled her scent.

"If-if you really want to thank me then you will let me go!" The man, this Hitsugaya Toushirou, had an iron-like grip. She just couldn't get out of his hold no matter what she tried. "If you don't let me go I will scream and then my friends will come…" Rukia hated that she would have to rely on other people and bring her into this mess, but she would worry and feel guilty about that later.

Right now she was very desperate to escape the hold of this incredibly strong and powerful (possibly very insane) man.

She could feel that smirk of his grow, "Really now? And you don't think I can take care of your friends? None of them should be hard to get rid of…though I would prefer not to. If you care about I would not want to kill them. But I will if I must. Nothing will separate us now, Ru-ki-a."

She could not control the shaking that had now over-come her body, "B-but…I didn't release you…I-I mean…how?"

"You don't know?" She could feel him turn his head, under normal circumstances this would be a perfect opportunity to escape, but she couldn't. She was trapped.

'Rukia you idiot! How did you wind up in this mess?! How!?'

"It's faded." He deadpanned. "Now, if you didn't know…why on earth did you spill blood on my sword and on the altar?"

She froze, "I spilt blood…" Her eyes flew open wide as she looked down at her knee, a trail of dried blood had made its way to and over her sandal. "I was cut…I tripped…I-I didn't…"

"Hm? So you fell and cut your self…and the blood fell on the altar."

"I thought it was sweat…" Rukia then grumbled under her breath; "It's so hot…I t-thought…"

"And on my sword?" He urged on.

The girl swallowed, unable to hide the truth, "I-I wanted to compare this sword to the one on the picture…the one on the dragon's…y-your back…I forgot about the step and fell on the sword." She swallowed again. This was insane. Surely she had to be dreaming. She had fallen and knocked her head a bit. "I cut or bit my lip…blood fell o-on the ground and on your sword…"

"So all of this was an accident? All of this was just you being a bit klutzy?"

Rukia nodded, unsure what to say.

"Heh…" He chuckled and then it grew and she had a feeling he was throwing his head back as he laughed, one that usually the bad-guys did in movies. It was terrifying and awe-inspiring at the same time. The sound was as loud as a roar yet it still held its sensual waves to it.

Just who was this man?

Finally he began to calm down and his forehead fell against her shoulders, "I…apologize for that, butterfly…" He chuckled again. "But this is too amusing. You poor thing…" The dragon then nuzzled himself deeper into the crook of her neck. "You see, precious…when I was put to sleep I knew that when I woke up I had a few choices on what I could do with who freed me."

Rukia was silent.

"One of the obvious choices was killing them…" He kissed the side of her face, but still remained out of sight. "Don't worry, little one, that is not an option for you."

She almost went limp with relief.

"I could always just leave, wipe out their memory and keep them alive in gratitude."

'Please let that one be me…please let that one be me.' She prayed. Even if he was making all of this up she was too lost in terror to think he could be lying. She just wanted out and back with her friends. Actually she wanted to be back home under her covers with her stuffed animal and all the lights on.

"But that one isn't an option for you either."

This time she almost went limp with terror. "W-what? Then what do you want from me?"

"Well, there was the third option of making whoever released me my slave." She gasped at this and began struggling again. "Now, now, butterfly…that one isn't for you…at least not entirely." Rukia whimpered when his mouth just attacked her neck: sucking, kissing, licking, and nipping up along her throat.

"You, my little one, will be _**mine**_…mine to hold," She gave off a yelp when he bit her harder. "Mine to protect," He gave off a groan as he brought her hips back, her backside grinding against him. "Mine to touch," His hand trailed down the curve of her spine. "Mine to kiss." She could feel him groping at her rear. "Mine to _take_…"

Finally Rukia gathered all her strength and was able to spin out of his hold, only to find, much to her horror and pure amazement the man from the painting.

Needless to say the painting did **not** do him justice.

His face, his eyes, his hair, his form…everything was sheer perfection. This man could not be real; those dark green eyes, that thick white hair, his perfectly carved face and chiseled form could not be real. There simply was not a male in existence that looked like this.

He was cloaked in a black outfit with a white jacket over it. He definitely looked from an old time period.

"W-who…what are you?" She breathed out, thunder-struck by his sheer beauty.

He smirked and lifted his hand and brushed her cheek before burying it in her hair and combing through the tresses. "The Ice-Dragon, love…and your new mate and master."

"M-mate? M-m-_master_!? W-what the-?!" She tried to push him back but his hold, as usual, was strong. "I don't serve anyone! You are not my master! And wh-what do you mean by mate?…Never mind! I don't want to know! Let go **NOW**!"

He sighed, "Now butterfly. You need to calm down…" His thumb brushed against her lip. "You did cut it, you silly thing." Toushirou then swooped down and caught her mouth with his, his tongue darting out and stroked her lips, lapping up the blood.

After a moment his tongue decided it had enough of the lips and pushed forward. Rukia was too caught off guard to clamp down her teeth to prevent him from going any further.

Whimpering, she tried in vain to push him off of her.

His tongue was velvety and coarse at the same time and he knew how to use it marvelously. It twirled around expertly within her mouth, stroking her own to get it to play.

She was so close and so tempted to just give in, her eyes were growing heavy and her body weak.

And then he pulled his lips away.

Gasping for air and from the new waves of emotions that had just been slammed into her. Rukia fell against him limply, unable to find any strength in her legs.

He just chuckled, burying his face into her hair as his arms went tight around her body.

"Poor thing." He sounded so amused by her weakness. "I am so tempted to take you now…to just throw you on this ground and make you scream." He smirked, one hand trailing up and down her spine. "But now that I am free I can take you whenever I so want. And I would prefer if I take you in a bed."

She shuddered against him.

"W-why me?" She managed out softly.

"I don't know. But why question things like that? It will probably never be answered…" Her legs were then scooped up from her under her. "Such a pretty little butterfly…I'm so lucky that you flew into my net."

She whined in argument.

Toushirou smiled almost cruelly at her, "Such a silly little butterfly, it's such a pity that your little whines won't help you." He kissed her again, keeping her comfortable in his arms. His eyes glinted with an unholy light, his black pupils appearing like slits momentarily.

His head then turned and looked up towards the door and outside, "It seems we have company…"

"Huh?" She asked numbly.

"One of your friends here to check on you…how convenient."

"Rukia! Hey, Rukia!"

It was Renji.

She tried to open her mouth, tried to cry out, what she didn't know. But it was either 'help' or a 'don't come closer' but was unable to. Her voice was frozen in her throat.

He pulled open the door and stopped, she watched as his eyes dulled somewhat before concern instantly flew up and he ran towards them.

"Whoa! What happened, man?"

"It seems your ghost stories, followed by that dare, then followed by that prank you performed scared her a bit too much."

'What?' There had been no ghost story, and sure there was a dare, but there had been no prank…and why was Renji talking so familiarly to the dragon?

"Aw jeeze! I'm sorry Rukia! It wasn't supposed to happen like that! Damn it, we all just wanted to give you and Hitsugaya some alone time!"

What?

"It worked slightly. I was able to play hero, but now she is completely wiped out."

Renji scratched the back of his head in an awkward fashion, "Damn it…and I was coming up here to see if you two were finally doing it yet!"

"Stop being a pervert, Abarai." Hitsugaya snapped back.

What was going on? This wasn't supposed to happen this way…why was this happening? What was happening?

"Well…crap. Sorry about this…I'll make it up to you two, I promise!" He swore. "You want me to go on ahead and tell everyone what happened?"

"No. We're going down right now. You might as well stay incase I slip."

"_Please_. Even if you had the ability to slip you wouldn't with Rukia in your arms." Renji teased. "But alright, let's go off together then."

"Her katana and flashlight are still inside, get them." Hitsugaya commanded.

Renji gave off a mock salute before he ran into the shrine.

"W-what?" Rukia whimpered, her head feeling very heavy. It was then she noticed his clothes had changed. He was in blue jeans and a thin black t-shirt. He looked like a modern man.

"Shhh…everything is alright now." He purred kissing her forehead. "You should just go to sleep, everything is alright now that I am here."

It was like she had been hit with chloroform.

* * *

"She had a very small fever, so it looks like it wasn't your prank that knocked her out Renji!" Matsumoto cheered.

Rukia slowly began to open her eyes, her head throbbing slightly. 'Prank? There was no prank…'

"Damn girl. She should've told us that she was sick! We could've postponed the party easily." Ichigo sighed out in a tired manor. "Really, this girl is too stubborn. And didn't you know Hitsugaya? I mean she's your girl and you have those protective issues, you should've know something was up!"

"Shut up Kurosaki."

Her eyes shot open at the voice. She tried to frantically get up.

"Whoa-whoa-WHOA! What the hell girl!? You're sick. Don't make such movements!" Renji cried out.

She felt a hand on her head and looked over to see the kind Hanataro, "You have a fever, Rukia-chan. You fainted in the shrine. Luckily Hitsugaya-san was there and brought you down."

Her violet eyes snapped over to the white-haired male, a smug smirk on his lips.

"W-what?"

"It's ok, we can continue on with the party next week. That way Yachiru-chan and Kenpachi-san can join as well." Orihime stated with a grin. "Now you just go on to sleep. We won't arrive at the shore for another twenty-minutes."

She watched as they all filed out, some ruffling up her hair and stating don't worry them like that.

And then she was alone with him.

Her violet eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

That smirk of his just grew, "I altered their memories. It was very simple." He easily walked over and sat on the edge of the bed that was made into the boat, reaching over he brought out his sword. "They are quite simple-minded…I easily hid this as well."

"Y-you…"

He reached over and grasped her chin, moving in closer to her. His sinfully green eyes refused to allow hers to stray. "I told you, you are mine. You are in my keep and my possession. I would prefer not to take the lives of your friends, so I altered their memories and placed myself into your lives." He smirked. "We are, what you people call, a couple; boyfriend and girlfriend. In week we will be fiancées and then married."

"What?" She gasped out.

"It will be much easier to move around with you if we were married legally by this time's standards." His lips brushed over her own. "Now, go to sleep. When we arrive home you will find yourself very energetic." The smirk of his just grew. "And I plan on taking advantage of it and you in everyway possible."

"B-but…you…can't-"

"I can, I am, and I will. You are now mine…and I assure you, you will have a comfortable life, my butterfly." He kissed her again. "Sleep, and later on you can even teach me about this new life of ours…"

Darkness once again engulfed the girl, falling limply into the man's, her new master's, arms.

* * *

**Author:** I had this written years ago, even before the completion of_** Conversing the Dragon**_. After I read the fic this was based on, I had to make a version with HitsuRuki, while of course making Hitsugaya all twisted and dark.

I must apologize if I didn't catch all my old grammar mistakes. This was written back in the time when I did the miserable "threw/through" mix-up and used "then" for every situation. I also might've missed some "alters" not being changed to "altar", but hopefully they were all caught and edited during the rewrite!

All credit for the original idea goes to Ravyn and her story **_Castoff_**. If you like Rurouni Kenshin and dark/possessive stories she is the author to check out.

Please Review!


	3. Be My Princess: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. It is owned by Tite Kubo.

_**Upon the Frosted Heavens**_

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Pairings:** Hitsugaya/Rukia and some other minor ones

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** A series of one-shots centering on the two ice-controllers of Seireitei and their relationship.

**(general) Warnings:** There will be cursing, sex, sexual tension, dark moments, humor, AUs, OOCness, and character teasing

**Story 3:** Rukia is transported to an ice-palace in a fantastical world to become a bride-elect for a handsome prince. With twenty-five potential brides all fighting for position of princess things are about to get cut throat. Human reality-TV, eat your heart out.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Warnings:** AU, Hinamori-poking, OOC characters, seduction, kidnapping

_**Be My Princess**_

**(Part 1)**

The palace walls were grand. They were beautiful as they were intimidating. It looked like something out of a fairy-tale. The walls shimmered in white and blue. It looked like everything was made of ice, ivory, and diamond. The elegant structure arched and curved around to form beautiful designs. The details were so perfect and intricate it made Rukia's fingers itch for her charcoal stick.

'Don't have any of my art supplies.' She huffed, slouching in the royal looking dinning chair. 'Could've at least let me pack before kidnapping me.' She slouched even more, ignoring the gossip of worry and the coos of awe. All around her dainty women were tittering about their worrisome predicament while getting to know each other.

There were about twenty-six of them in all if she counted right. They all came from different parts of Japan. And all the women around here were simply beautiful, almost ethereal. Almost all of them were tall and shapely with long, flowing locks and natural 'come hither' looks.

It was like she was trapped in a room with models.

'Maybe I died and I'm actually in Hell.' Rukia groaned, her insecurities gnawing at her mind to the point it gave her a headache. She was no model and she felt homely compared to the women around her. Short with too wide hips and a face as baby-ish as a twelve-year-old.

Being stuck in a room silently comparing herself to all the beauties around her really did sound like hellish qualifications.

'Would explain why I have no art supplies.' She found she missed her comforting art supplies. She wanted to have the familiar smell of canvas and paint. She needed the hermit-like life style she found so comfortable.

Why on earth was she here?

Looking around, she couldn't find anyone she was connected with and that concerned her. She was from a rather prestigious clan that did have wealth, but this didn't feel like a hostage situation. Where was the scary dark room, the threats, the forced call or video to scare her family for money?

She shuddered, remembering the terrible experience from when she was eleven.

'This doesn't fit. Ok, so what else could it be?' She tapped her fingers on the large dinning table that fit all of them and had room for at least ten more (maybe twenty). 'I can't come up with anything.'

"This place is so…wonderful." A woman who was most certainly a G-cup-size breathed out. Her wide grey eyes absorbed everything. She was one of the prettiest at the table.

"No matter how wonderful, it's concerning that we were all dragged here." Rukia grumbled, slouching more into her chair, swinging her legs. She wanted to kick something.

"Well, yes. But at least we can appreciate something so pretty." The woman continued.

Rukia found herself both loathing and enjoying the woman's optimism. She was like a child that never could grow up. "Still, we should be careful."

"Hmm!" She hummed in agreement, smiling. "I'm Orihime."

"Rukia." She smiled despite her crankiness. The girl really seemed like a sweetheart. Though Rukia wanted to pull her long orange hair out in jealousy.

"Ah, you're a Kuchiki!" Another sugary squeal came from her left. "I've seen you before. We go to the same campus."

Rukia flinched a bit. She wasn't always appreciated of her adoptive-family's fame. "Er…yeah. Who are you? I don't recognize you."

"I'm Momo." The brunette smiled. "Well, I doubt you would. I don't think we're in any of the same classes. I'm a social science major."

"Oh yeah, not for me." Rukia smiled a bit in return. She was so used to men as friends and has never been around females (not much at least). Despite the situation, she felt a bit excited to be making some girl friends. Maybe once this is over with they could all go to Chappy-land together? Maybe they could all twirl in beautiful flowy dresses and watch Disney movies and sob over Internet posts that punch you in the feels.

Rukia's eyes started to sparkle a bit. Maybe her days as a tomboy were about to meet its glorious end.

"Rukia-chan? Rukia-chan?" The two girls looked at the girl who appeared to be drooling, gazing off into space.

"Oh! Ahem! Excuse me!" She wiped her chin, embarrassed at her less than noble actions. "What was that?"

"I was asking about your major." Momo said, another girlish giggle escaping her lips.

"Oh yes! I am an art major." Rukia beamed in some pride.

"Ah…art?"

Instantly the smile fell. Rukia recognized _that_ tone. It wasn't disproving but more of disappointed. As if art didn't live up to the expectation of what she should be. Everyone always expected her to do something with more meaning or power. As if art was just an easy-escape, something someone lazy would do.

"It's something I've always loved. It's my passion. I usually spend hours practicing and studying." Her voice remained strong. She tried not to let the hurt show through that she had been judged yet again.

"Wow Rukia-chan!" Orihime squealed. "Really? An artist…wow…I bet you will one day go to Tokyo or even New York and own your very own exhibition exhibit! Ooh, what about Sweden or-or London?"

Rukia looked at the other woman in some shock. There was no judgment, no disappointment. Orihime was really excited about the major.

Her dark violet eyes started to water.

"Y-Yeah! That's what I want." She ginned, hiding the touched emotions she was feeling. "You guys can come and visit! You know…once we're out of…this." She gestured around, frowning. She nearly forgot about their strange situation. "This really looks like some place out of a fairy-tale."

Momo, who looked a little embarrassed about being caught with an insulting tone, frowned as well. "We just came here from our bedrooms…it's scary. Certainly not real."

Rukia knocked on the pristine table. "Feels real enough, but I know what you mean. Well…hopefully SOMEONE will come and EXPLAIN things to us poor, mistreated, bored HOSTAGES!"

"R-Rukia!" Both girls gaped at her raising her voice.

Instantly all the girls were staring at her.

"What? I'm tired of this tension-building wait. We were all brought here without any explanation and from our own homes. This isn't comfortable no matter how beautiful this place is. I say we get someone to come and talk." She went back to slouching in her chair.

"But we don't know who we are dealing with! We could be hurt!" Momo explained, terrified.

"Yeah! Don't drag us down because you're impatient!" Another one hissed.

Rukia straightened her back, looking strong and prepared, like a noblewoman her family had trained her to be. "Then I will be the one to take the punishment. But we can't just wait here for hours. We all have family that will be worried about us. We need to get back to them and stop wasting time."

"You're a bold one." Another woman of incredible beauty noted. Her cat like eyes twinkled. "You're also adorable."

Rukia's nose started to grow red. It almost sounded insulting coming from a woman who was probably the most beautiful of them all. "Well, I thank you for the compliment. But now is not the time for beauty-gawking, though you are beautiful yourself." She got to her feet, shoulders back. "I'll go and ask someone. They can slap me around all they want if I did wrong."

"R-Rukia-chan! No!" Orihime pleaded, grabbing onto Rukia's paint-stained dress. "Please!" She was actually starting to tear up she was so worried. "You shouldn't go and get hurt."

"No worries. I'll be fine. Despite the Kuchiki family being noble, they are very tough and come from a long tradition of fighting. I can handle a few hits." She began to walk to the grand doors.

"Done!" The winner of Ms. Gorgeous Fabulous of the Whole Galaxy exclaimed. "Ha! I knew it! I knew if I infiltrated the herd of sheep I would find that perfect lamb!"

Rukia gave the woman a blank stare, "Uhhhhhh…what?"

"Ohohoho! And he thought I couldn't act! Well _pha _on him! I am brilliant as I am…full." She even posed, pursing her lips as if she was looking at an invisible camera.

"…..What?" Rukia repeated, so lost.

"Oh don't you fret my adorable princess." She then pointed a manicured nail, poking Rukia's nose, "you will be the winner. I say it is so and shall make the wager whenever anyone else is ready!"

"….." Rukia didn't even bother with a response this time. This odd woman clearly didn't hear her.

"Don't you worry, Rukia. You're going to win his heart the moment he walks in. You're totally his type. A sweetheart to his sourness, a strong female to his hardheadedness, a brat to his prickness!"

Rukia decided to inch away and try to get back to Orihime's side.

But the woman did not care about Rukia's wants and grabbed her arm and dragged her right back. "I think this is going to go perfectly!"

"Hey, wait a minute…" Words were starting to click in the short woman's head. "You…you're a part of this?!"

The woman gave her a wink and then gave a confident smirk to the rest of the women. "The name is Matsumoto Rangiku. But first name basis is a privilege I bestow on only the most worthy, which is not most of you."

She walked forward, dragging Rukia around easily. This Matsumoto was frightfully strong.

"You see, you all have been chosen for a bit of a game. The lord of this world, of this very palace you are in, is reaching an age where he needs a wife so he can become the official king. But no woman will do." She sighed ever so dramatically, it was such a play for her. "No matter how far we searched, even for the thousands of years that we live, we cannot find this perfect woman. This perfect queen."

Many girls' ears were twitching and a greedy gleam sparkled in their eyes.

"So we decided to go to your world. You young ladies were the top choice for our lord's wife. Now you must prove yourself to myself, the loyal serving staff, and the prince himself that you are worthy as his bride."

Rukia gawked.

'This sounds like some sort of daydream from a deranged fanfic writer!' She tried to make a move away again, but she was crushed by Matsumoto's bosom.

"You all will meet with our prince shortly and must act like the wife you can be for him. Show him who you are and what you can provide. Despite the movies and stories they fill your head with back where you came from, it is a very stressful job being a ruler over a kingdom. Show him what you can do for him." She paced around like a regal woman.

Rukia, who was about to suffocate, was surprised this Matsumoto woman wasn't the choice for this supposed prince. Her beauty and strength felt worthy of a queen's title! Must be her severe case of the crazies that drove off the position.

"When you are dismissed, you will be returned to your home. No killing, no torturing, none of that." She flipped some of her hair behind her, that cat-like smirk remaining on her face. "But you must participate in this game. You can whine all you want to, but it won't get you out of here any faster."

"So one of us has a chance to be a princess?" Momo asked, breathless. It seems the little girl in here was swooning like the rest of them.

"No. You will be a _queen _should you be chosen. Now, while you have to impress many, only our lord will have the final decision. Once he says who is his wife, the rest of you will be sent back home, and then the wedding will begin."

Rukia frowned, really not enjoying the sound of this whole scenario.

"Hold up, wait one minute, and pause." She huffed, trying to pull out of the hold again. "First off, to know who you want to marry should take a bit more time. I don't think we should wait for months or years while he decides. What about our families?"

Matsumoto shrugged, but there was an uncomfortable twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't act so uncaring! We could be bringing mothers to tears because of something like this! What about our lives? What about those of us who won't be the wife, you're taking us away from our lives. Our degrees not worth anything to you?" She motioned to Momo and herself.

That scary grin turned sharper and creepier.

"Wait a minute! She isn't speaking for all of us." Another random beauty cried out, standing up.

Stupid woman with a stupid perfect swimsuit ready body.

"Oh? Then what do you have to say for yourself?" Matsumoto asked, her voice uncaring and not impressed.

"Well," She cleared her throat. "First off, we can't say we reject this prince before we get to meet him. Doesn't seem very fair. He might fall in love with one of us instantly and it be settled real quick."

A delicate golden brow arched.

"You curious about what he looks like, eh?"

She blushed, caught in the act. The nameless woman crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "Nothing wrong with being curious. This guy could be old and creepy."

Matsumoto chuckled and cuddled with Rukia, giving her a painful squeeze when she tried to make another escape. "Well I can assure you he doesn't fit that bill. But fear not, ladies. He's coming now to meet all of you. But, you're going to hear a few rules first."

"Let go!" Rukia barked, feeling like her spine was going to break.

"Hush sweetie. Let mama-Matsumoto talk." Matsumoto continued to glare at the others. "You all will be given a chance to spend quality time with the lord. How that quality time will be spent will be up between the two of you. Just don't misinterpret any actions as declaring you the winner. Even though you are potential-brides it does not mean you are in any way his equal. You will bow your head, curtsey, listen and obey his words. You disrespect him and he has every right in this world to kill you where you stand."

Many took a giant gulp.

"Don't leave the premises of the castle or snoop around. This isn't your home yet so you have no business going around anywhere you want. Oh and if you even think about putting on an act, say to get out of this game," she grinned at the grumpy Rukia, "it will be seen through instantly. So save yourself the trouble and avoid that little scene."

"Hey, does that mean we can't reject him if he picks one of us?" Rukia gaped.

"Well, he is the soon-to-be king." She sang out. "Now then! I think you all should stand up and be ready for your prince. He is coming in right now. So get up, come on. All of you, attention!"

They scrambled up to their feet, smoothing out their outfits and straightening out their hair.

Matsumoto finally released Rukia who decided she couldn't make it back to Orihime's side in enough time to hide properly, so she took a position behind the curvy backside of the strawberry-blond.

The room went serious and still. A weird, unsettling feeling wrapped around them. It felt like the room's temperature had dropped at least twenty degrees. Although the room was still, each woman felt like their bodies were shaking and any moment their knees would buckle under themselves.

Something dangerous was approaching the door.

Rukia gulped, wondering if she could use a candlestick to knock this creature out and protect the girls. But her knees were shaking so hard she wasn't sure if she could move.

The doors opened and Matsumoto bowed, giving a sharp look to the others to do the same. They all did, too scared to fight back.

A figure entered and stood still, glaring them all down.

"This them?"

Rukia now felt her knees shake for another reason. Now _that_ was a masculine, baritone voice. Even better than what animes and Hollywood could produce.

"Yes, my lord. These are the ones who we find should meet your requirements. They each can offer something to you; beauty, intelligence, and talent. We believe one of these women will be perfect as your bride." Matsumoto stood back up. "Whenever you are ready, you may begin to do with them as you wish."

Rukia pursed her lips. She wasn't exactly a feminist (she was raised in a very traditional, patriarchal clan after all) but she didn't see women as objects or something to be tossed around after being _kidnapped_.

"All of you now rise and greet Hitsugaya Toushirou-sama respectfully."

They all did as told and at least three of them collapsed to their butts.

Rukia was nearly one of them. It was a good thing her best friends and brother were hunks (her awkward harem of nothing romantic hot men) or she would've passed out.

This man, though perhaps not tall, was gorgeous and sturdy. Everything was perfect about him; sharp, strong, and predator like. He was even better than those men that were on romantic novel covers.

Dark emerald eyes they actually shimmered and changed. One moment they seemed dark and mysterious and the next they were a bright, terrifying blue. His face was sharp and masculine. But his hair was a snowy white but certainly did not make him look like an old man. His skin was smooth and his body was in its top form.

He looked strong. It wasn't just the power that could suffocate a normal person like her. His body matched it and looked both appetizing and freighting. There were muscles that peeked under the tight shirt and looked ready to hold and protect his perfect bride.

'Whoa there. Let's not get too romantic.' Rukia pulled her hormones back in and stared at the man. Though handsome his face carried a look of boredom and irritability. It was a very familiar expression. 'Bya-nii-sama has a rival with this dude. Sour but perfect. Dunno why…but it makes me want to punch him in the pretty-boy face.'

It made it worse as the majority of the women rushed to his side, giving him their best curtsies and fluttering their eyes.

'Really, throw a sexy man into a herd of woman and you have a fangirl battle of epic proportions.' But she couldn't deny that he was quite possibly the sexiest man she has ever seen. And the man was oozing sexuality, power, and pheromones that tugged at every woman's heart and left them a drooling mess.

'I guess I can't really blame them. It seems like this is only nature working.' She crossed her arms over her chest and gave a glare to Matsumoto who was looking at her expectantly.

Rukia hissed, still hiding from the rest of the group. "What?"

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself? You are also a bride-elect. You are required to meet him."

Rukia looked over at the man who looked miserable surrounded by the fawning women and then back over to the blond. The situation intimidated her. "I don't wanna."

Matsumoto only grinned at the response. "You don't have much of a choice, you know."

"Look, can't we just skip my turn? You and I both know that it wouldn't be me even if I wanted the position. Look at me and then look at them. No hormonal man in their right mind would pick me." Rukia placed her hand on her hips, staring stubbornly. She already had to sit for thirty minutes with these models, now she had to compete with them? NO. WAY. "Your king won't care for me."

"I believe I can speak for myself in what I want and what I'm attracted to." A husky voice purred from behind her ear.

Rukia yelped and jumped into Matsumoto's arms. She grabbed on to the woman and spun around, covering her heart in terror.

The king was right behind her when he had just been surrounded by those women about thirty feet away from her seconds earlier. She blinked owlishly at him and then over at the group who looked just as stumped.

Matsumoto laughed and hugged her tightly. "Isn't she cute, my lord? I wager this is the one!" She painfully pinched her cheeks, pulling them away from her face. "Needs a bit of a lesson that no one is allowed to insult a bride-elect of the prince, even the bride-elect herself."

"Ow! OW! OW! OWWIE!" Rukia cried. "I-It hurts! S-Stop that!"

"Hmm," The prince looked over her, ignoring the cries of pain. "Name."

"W-What? Gah!" Her cheeks were released, they were apple red.

"Name." He demanded, approaching her. He was taller than her by possibly three inches and yet he made it feel like she was nothing but a fragile doll.

"M-Mine?" She looked around again, still surprised. There was no other woman and she assumed he knew Matsumoto's. "Rukia."

He grabbed her chin and dragged her closer to him, looking her over.

"Rukia."

'Oh holy cheese crap.' She gulped. Why on earth did her name coming form his mouth sound so….so….she didn't know! But she felt close to passing out. Her kneecaps started to tremble and her face grew warm. Rukia did not like this.

"Uhm," she tried to pull back but he held on tight.

It was hard to look at him in the eyes. Something stirred inside of her, physically and emotionally, that made her feel weird and almost giddy. Her heart clenched and twisted.

"Yeah, t-that's my name." She tried to move back again, but he gave her face a gentle squeeze as a warning. "I've never met royalty before. What do I call you?"

He stared at her a moment. He started from her face then trailed down her neck to the rest of her smaller body. When his eyes returned to hers he was smirking.

Rukia gulped.

"Toushirou. And you will be my favorite."

* * *

Rukia looked like a hallowed shell as she laid slump against the elegant windowsill of her princess room.

Orihime was fanning her, trying to get her to calm down and not die. "Rukia-chaaaan! Please speak to me!"

"Favorite…hahaha, favorite…I'm the favorite….oh god I think I'm gonna puke."

"I-I'll get you a bucket!" The sweet woman sobbed, frantically looking around for anything to help her friend.

"Why are you acting like this?" Momo asked. She carried an impatient tone. "Everyone else wanted what you just got. You don't seem very grateful."

It was clear to Rukia, Momo was one of those who wanted it.

"Look, I'm twenty-one, I'm about a year from finishing college, and I want to travel. Marriage doesn't really appeal to me right now." She rubbed her head, thanking Orihime once she returned with a trashcan to catch any bile that may rear its ugly head. "And while I can be a romantic I'm also a traditionalist. All I know about this guy is he's handsome and he's a king. I don't know anything about him. Seems too fast for me."

"But he's a _king_!" Momo sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah, I _know_." Rukia sighed right back. "But that doesn't matter to me. I want to know the guy. And I wanna go home. I don't want my brother to worry."

"Wouldn't the Kuchiki clan want you to marry someone like this?" Momo tried, growing frustrated.

"I…well I suppose some of them would. But I dunno, they can be a bit…wishy-washy when I'm concerned. Besides my brother, I can't seem to appease the elders no matter what I do." Rukia shrugged, no longer really bothered by it. All she needed was her big brother. "So why do something I don't wanna do to impress old farts that won't be impressed anyway?"

"Ugh! Fine!" Momo threw her hands up in the air. "It's not like you will stay the favorite anyway. Not with that attitude."

"Hey, Momo, calm down. Don't let a guy neither of us really know get us chewing each other out. I don't want to be the favorite. I wanna go home." She flopped against the wall, looking outside. It was such a beautiful view. She was at least fifty-plus feet above the ground but she overlooked a crystal lake and a pristine garden.

"I really want to draw all of this too. I've gone too long without my addiction."

Momo's cheeks bristled red. "I'm going to bed. Good night." And then walked out, huffing.

"She really is attracted to Hitsugaya-sama." Orihime whispered as if guilty of the gossip.

"I can see." Rukia groaned. As favorite she was the only one allowed to call him by his first name. A privilege that instantly got a hateful, murderous glare from every other bride-elect (besides Orihime) in the room. She was a little iffy on closing her eyes because she felt that they might sneak in to suffocate her with her pillow.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you Rukia-chan?" Orihime tilted her head.

"Don't you want to be his wife too? Be a queen? You really look the part."

"Ooh," Orihime blushed, gushing over the compliment. "Why thank you! But no. I hope to talk to Hitsugaya-sama or Matsumoto-san later. I actually have someone I really like back home. I want to be with him."

Rukia's eyes sparkled. 'My first girl talk! O-M-G! I need to post this!' Sadly, she had no phone or computer to do that. She jumped over to the girl, holding her hands. "Who is he? What's he like? Does he like you back? When are you getting married? How many children will you have?"

Orihime didn't look surprised or miss a beat.

"His name is Ichigo. He's such a knight! But I dunno, Rukia-chan. I haven't been able to tell him how I feel." She pouted, her eyes all teary. "If we get married I want it in summer and we will have bean paste frosting over the cake! Oh children would be lovely! Maybe five?"

"Ic…Ichigo? As in Kurosaki Ichigo? The strawberry-head?"

"You know him?!" Orihime gasped.

"Know him? The little turd is always on my back! I've known him since we were seven." Rukia scoffed.

"C-Can you introduce me? I've been trying tot talk to him but he doesn't seem to understand."

Rukia shrugged, but internally was cackling like a madwoman. Now she was a matchmaker! Her path to being a girly-girl was going fantastically. "Sure, I can throw a good word in about you. Ichigo can just be dense. He's a man, you gotta forgive how slow he is."

Orihime giggled, looking so excited. "Thank you Rukia-chan!"

Rukia grinned. 'My first sleepover! We're going to chat all night, swoon, and-and….other stuff!'

Sadly her excited daydream was interrupted by a powerful knock on the door.

'NOOOOO!'

"My lady Rukia. The lord, Hitsugaya-sama, wishes your presences in his chambers immediately." A no-nonsense voice commanded. "Please make sure you are decent before I enter. And the lady Orihime must retire to her room now. You must not have visitors and interrupt your rest."

Rukia's jaw dropped. "H-Huh? But…"

"Oh! Yes of course. One must get their eight-hours! I'm sorry Rukia-chan. I will see you tomorrow." Her new friend smiled and left, thinking that was best. Her naivety leaving Rukia all alone.

"Lady Rukia, this way please." A tall man with greying hair and a thin mustache greeted her. He looked like a stereotypical butler. "Hitsugaya-sama is not patient. He wishes you to see him now."

Rukia held herself. "Why does he want to see me in his _chambers_?"

"I am in no position to question his demands. If you would please come this way." He bowed deeply, opening room for her to leave.

Rukia licked her lips in nerves and slowly walked out and followed him through the beautiful maze of the palace. Her fingers were almost burning they wanted to draw so badly. Each graceful curve and every sharp edge and how the shadows of the candles warped around.

Everything was just so beautiful.

She felt herself get lost in the details and imagining how her hands would move to draw it all out that she walked right by the grand entrance of the bedroom of the king, much to the confusion of her tour-guide.

"My lady? This is where Hitsugaya-sama resides."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry…uh…yeah sorry." She grinned sheepishly. 'This is why I live like an artist. We aren't meant to be around people!'

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, as if confused about possible future queen and knocked on the door. "My lord, your bride-elect is here."

"Send her in." That familiar knee-shaking voice ordered as the doors opened up on their own.

'I'm not going to cry like a baby. I won't start shrieking like a horror-movie-girl. I'm a tough girl. I can do this.' She whimpered, stepping back from the door that hid the seductive man.

"I said enter, Rukia."

"Please enter, my lady." The servant pleaded. "Please."

She bit her lip, feeling sick in her stomach. But it can never be told that she was not a brave woman as she walked into the room. The door slammed behind her with an angry bang.

"I do not like waiting. I do not like people stalling when my commands are concerned."

She could hear him very clear, but couldn't see him.

"Favorite or not, you are still a bride-elect and in a position beneath me. You should learn some respect."

Rukia couldn't stop the scoff.

A scoff she regretted when her arm was twisted behind her and she was shoved into a very soft bed.

"Now, why would you do something like that? I'm already displeased with you." He growled into her ear.

"You remind me of people I use to live with." She muttered, surprised she kept her voice so steady. She felt so scared at what he could do. If his hand trailed up to her neck he could snap her spine so easily. "I reacted naturally."

"Maybe I will forgive you if you apologize. Now."

"I don't think I did anything wrong." She winced when he twisted her arm. "This c-certainly is a way to woo a woman."

Now he scoffed, "I find the idea of wooing a woman such a time-waster. Everyone knows this is just a way for someone to gain more power, wealth, and social status."

"…touché. Though not everyone." She tried to wiggle out of his hold but he pressed down in a warning. She was dealing with a dominant man whose power had been crossed. Rukia has dealt with enough of these to know when to fight back and when to just remain still. "Orihime wants to go back so she can be with her man."

"Which one is she? Most all of you look alike."

"Ha! I will take that as a backward compliment. She is the one with the longest hair, orange, and the biggest….assets." She cleared her throat. "Tall, grey eyes, so pretty you wanna hurl."

Behind her Hitsugaya tilted a brow. "That's one way to explain her looks."

"I'm an artist of hands, not words." She shrugged. "Can you get off? Despite your height, you're not light."

He smirked, "I think I will stay here. Besides, you're still smart-mouthing a king. I have to assert my power."

"I thought you were a prince." She jabbed back. "OW! Sorry! Gods, what are you ten? You're giving me an Indian-burn!"

"And still, you're being a brat. Can you not be a pain for a few seconds?"

"Probably. If you get off." She grumbled, trying to get her attitude under the control. She could get herself killed and she was talking back to a powerful king! A powerful king who actually had magic power!

"You're lucky I actually like your spark." He picked her up and she found herself sitting on his lap, lounging on the bed.

She froze. His speed was frightening too.

"S-So, why did you call me?"

He nuzzled into her neck, taking a moment to inhale her scent. "To get to know my favorite. If you are to be my queen, I need to know more about you."

Rukia trembled a bit but put on her mask of indifference. "W-Wha…w-what do you want to know?"

Hitsugaya looked smug. "Your voice trembled there. You scared?"

"N-No! I don't get scared. Now your questions!"

"You certainly act pompous enough to be a queen." He coughed a wheeze and looked at her in surprise. She actually elbowed him! "I don't know why I actually like that you do this."

"I don't know either. But I don't care for your own pompous act. Now what do you want to know?" Jeeze Rukia, why were you trying to kill yourself?

Hitsugaya smirked, 'Ah, now I know why. I like things that are a bit of a challenge. A nice little woman to tame.'

"Well?" She asked, sounding impatient. But the quiver in her voice gave away her fragile fear.

"You said you were an artist?"

She blinked in surprise. She had thought he would ask the typical, boring questions that would only matter at face value. "Uh…yes. I draw, paint, and sketch. I go to school for it."

"I see. Have you any work?"

Rukia frowned a bit, "None with me. When I was kidnapped I didn't get any of my stuff." She sounded sour.

"I will have everything you want brought to your room. I want to see you draw."

And for some reason her face went the most red it has ever been in its life.

"Y-You…do?" In all her life she didn't think she had ever been told that by anyone other than a teacher before.

"Of course. You will have your supplies by morning."

"Oh. Uhm…well thank you. That will make the stay here easier." She rubbed her hands together awkwardly.

"Are you cold? I apologize, I don't always know when I change the temperature."

"No. Well yes, but I actually like it. I prefer the cold winter weather." She tried to look back at him. It was still dark and it made it awkward for her to talk to him. "Can't we have some light?"

"Afraid of intimacy? You know if I chose you we would have conversations in the dark like this before we sleep."

She blushed again, "Stop with that stuff! And what do you mean change the temperature. You can make it colder?"

"Smooth transition of topic. I see you don't appreciate being embarrassed." He nuzzled against her again. "And yes, I can." He brought his hand up from her waist and to her face. It started to glow and then a flower of blue crystal bloomed from the palm.

Rukia gaped, trying not to swoon. It was hard not to when a handsome man created a flower for you right in front of your face. "O-Oh _wow_. That is so cool and so pretty! Can I touch it?"

He laughed, "Go ahead."

She did and pulled her hand back in shock, "It's cold!" She reached up and touched it again, stroking the details. It seems she was not the only one who was an artist. It looked like it was an actual flower. "This is stunning…so it's actually made of ice? You _control_ ice?"

"Yes."

"Wow!" She breathed out again, eyes sparkling. "I would love to control ice or snow. It's my favorite thing ever. There is nothing like a day snowed in."

He squeezed her a bit. "Not many enjoy the coldness."

"They just misunderstand it. They think it doesn't mean comfort but instead isolation." She shrugged, still looking at the pretty flower. "I find it beautiful and a way for people to come together"

"Hmm, and you think I can do that?"

She scowled, "You better not be trying to make this anything awkwardly romantic. I didn't take you as the type."

"I need to put on the air of it so I can find my wife."

"Why do you need a queen? If none of us really seem like people you could live your unnaturally long life with why not just declare yourself king of everything?"

Hitsugaya chuckled, "Sadly it doesn't work that way. And everyone here wants me to start a family."

Rukia was silent for a moment, "Matsumoto wants kids."

He groaned, "You figured her out easily."

"Sadly, she doesn't seem like a hard person to solve." She huffed. "Why are you holding me like this?" She pinched his hand. "Stop massaging my stomach!"

He smirked, "It's a cute stomach. It's not often I see a woman with…softness." And he pinched her again. "All the women my servants have given me have all looked alike."

"D-Did you just call me fat?!" Ok, so she hasn't been able to work out for a while. She's been so into all her projects. So she got that Freshman-fifteen and her tummy (though cute and flat-_ish_) is maybe a bit rounder than the others (the stupid pretty models).

"I don't recall using that word. That seems a bit rude of you to say that." And then he pinched her again. "Besides I like this. I want a soft woman who is real. I'm tired of fake women who doll themselves up to hide how they really are."

"Well I can assure you this," she smacked her stomach, "hides who I really am! I actually love working out. I just…got distracted by my classes and art."

He nipped her neck, "Really?"

"Don't take that disbelieving tone with me! I do enjoy it. I was a winner at all the kendo tournaments I went to throughout high-school."

Hitsugaya chuckled, already aware of her talent. But her reaction to teasing was too enjoyable for him to just stop. All he wanted was to keep prodding her and see how she reacts.

"You certainly aren't a bore."

"Hmph, I-I'll take it as another backward compliment." She muttered, getting all embarrassed.

"Good, I meant it as one." He laid down, holding her tight to him. "Let's sleep. We'll discuss more in the morning."

"We are going to need to work on your pushy attitude." Rukia grumbled, blushing. She didn't understand why but she really felt comfy in his arms. She hadn't slept in a man's arms before, but this did feel nice.

'His arms really are meant to protect.' She thought to herself, getting very drowsy from his scent and his very comfortable hold. 'I guess I wouldn't mind this every night.'

And Hitsugaya was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Down in the hallway, in their own princess rooms (though not as extravagant as the favorite's) the other bride-elects were fuming.

Each one of them had been overlooked by a flat-chested tomboy!

This was unacceptable. A life of wealth, luxury, and a hot-bod husband was in their grasp and a little brat like this Kuchiki Rukia would not get in their way.

"She should learn that she is no queen of this world."

The other women cheered.

"This is a position for someone who is better, who deserves a man like this king. We've seen his look! He needs someone to match that image."

"And it is not that Rukia woman." Another scoffed.

"No way." The rest agreed.

"Now, starting tomorrow I think it is time to show her and the king just how worthless she is."

The rest continued to cheer and snickered. They couldn't wait to start.

Slouched in the shadows, clenching her blouse tightly, an angry and hurt looking Hinamori nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Author:** Rukia would so be a tumblr type of nerd. It is fact of the universe now.

Honestly, I don't mind Orihime too much. I just find her a bit overrated within the manga itself. I don't see her as original or inspiring as Rukia yet (where I left off—just getting back into it) I found at times she was replacing Rukia's lime-light and her scenes could fall a little short for me. It frustrated me that she was getting so much attention at times when I didn't find her super impressive in comparison to Rukia, who felt different, new, and strong. It's actually a bias reason why I don't really enjoy Ichigo/Orihime. It's not so much as the pairing itself, but that I would just grow bored so fast if she became the romantic interest for him. But I now might have their pairing mentioned (maybe) but it will never be a very big deal in anything I do.

Hinamori, she is a character I don't think can ever get a positive affection from me. What she has done to Hitsugaya has just been cruel and she is just ignorant of it. There was no purpose of her actions except for something purely selfish. So you can expect her to look less than positive in some of the oneshots (some will be major OOC and others will be a bit more realistic). Just as a warning/explanation for some of her future roles.

This is gonna be at two-shot! You will get some of these every so often (at most you will get a three-shot) and sometimes some of the one-shots will connect together but can stand alone from each other.

However, just to sort of underline a problem some of these one-shots might have: these are supposed to be short. Sometimes that means some aspects of the story will be rushed or a bit lacking. Many of these ideas I would love to make multi-chap fics and give more attention. But I can't take on so many projects at a time. So you'll just have to deal with shorter-versions for now! Hope it won't be a massive bother.

Also, help, I've been bitten by the **Sherlock** bug and want to write Johnlock stories badly! I can't take another fandom on! But they're all I want to write about D:

Please review!


End file.
